


Expected Punishment

by TinyHeichou (ReaperBelial)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Mild S&M, Pain, Punching, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperBelial/pseuds/TinyHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren followed the Levi squad, but titans aren't the only interesting thing anymore. Far more important are Levi's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had in mind since I saw the courthouse episode. I think somehow Erenis attracted to Levi more than ever, after he became his kicking lesson. But that is just my imagination. Hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my darling Bansheesvoice.

It was a few days after he joined the survey corps and a few more since the trial over his life. Eren was getting used to live in the castle that the Levi squad used as a hideout. But there was one thing he couldn't really get used to and that was Levi himself. Every time he saw him, he was thinking of the courthouse, of how Levi kicked and smashed at him. Some times it was hard for him to stand still, because his knees felt like pudding.

Eren was currying the horses and there he was again. The captain was talking with Petra, but Eren couldn't understand the words. He didn't need to understand, his eyes only followed Levi's movement's. The other man was shorter and thinner then Eren, but he was oozing self confidence and strength.

A while ago Eren looked up to that and made Levi his own idol. But for now, he wanted nothing more as to bow down before this one warrior. It was the first time he had an personal encounter with his long adored idol, even if he hadn't expected to be beaten up like that. But on the other hand, as Levi had spoken to him afterwards, he had this strange feeling that they bonded somehow.

As he noticed he was spacing out again, he turned to the horse again, only to meet head to head with it. “Ow!” Naturally Levi looked over to him. “Jaeger? Everything alright there?” He asked critically. Petra chuckled. “There is somebody a little bit too enthusiastic, I think!” Eren was rubbing his painful head. “Yeah, everything alright captain! Don't mind me!” //Oh yes, please mind me...// 

He was shaking his head and concentrated again on currying. //Please, don't come. Please, don't come.// The horse made an irritating sound and turned away. Eren looked over his shoulder, only to see that Petra AND Levi were starring at him. The look on Levi's face was not as nice as it could be. “Are you done there? There's a kitchen to clean!” The young man swallowed and put the brush away. “Yes Sir! I'm on my way!”

Again his thoughts went to Levi. How he would love to clean the kitchen for him, on his knees. Only if Levi would watch and punish him, if it wasn't clean enough. That was something Eren learned really fast. If the things he should clean weren't completely sanitized, he would be punished. But did he let it unclean on purpose? Did he hope to get punished? //I think I should use my lexicon on legs...// He sighed. 

After he was done with cleaning the kitchen, he went to see Armin. Sneaking into the new members dormitory, he tracked him down and pulled him on his hood right out of the crowd. “Hey, what the!” Armin yelled and turned to see Eren. “What are you doing? You could have said my name at least!” The blonde locked confused at his friend. “I need your help! Please!” Eren looked like he was really desperate. “Ok, ok. What is it?” 

The two of them sat down on nearby stairs. “There's something not right with me and I don't know what to do!” Armin put a hand on Eren's shoulder to calm him a little. “It's alright. Just tell me what the problem is.” It was not easy to say it out loud, but Eren was certain he could talk to Armin at least. “I'm...I...I think I like it to get punished...” “To get punished? For what?” The blonde asked. “Every time Levi gives me some errands...I think...I make mistakes on purpose, so he can punish me...” Eren looked away.

“Does he hurt you?” Armin looked shocked. He didn't want his friend to be mistreated. Levi's luck Eren didn't tell Mikasa because she would have left already to punch him. “No, it's not like that. He gave me a slap on the head or threw a sponge on me. Nothing really bad. But I can't stop thinking about the courthouse. It was painful...but somehow...somehow it was right...it felt...good...” For the first time Eren's best friend looked helpless. But then Armin swallowed and looked at him again.

“You know. I don't think you're mad or something. Have you ever considered it wasn't the pain or the kicking. What if it was just because it was the captain?” Green eyes stared at him. For a moment Eren was completely silent. Then he was somehow grinning. “You're a genius, Armin! You're right. It's only because I have a crush on the captain, right?” His eyes were shimmering.

Just in time to hear the last sentence, Jean appeared and looked at Eren and Armin. “A crush on the captain? Oh, Jaeger, how should I put that? You should stay away from him Arlert!” He was laughing and turned to the others who were following him. But before he could say more, Eren stood right before him and punched him.

The blonde sat there and sighed. “There they go again...” As Eren and Jean began to fight again, like they always did, the others formed a circle around them. For several minutes they punched each other without one or the other falling, as Levi himself came onto the circle. “Jaeger! Kirschstein! Stop it! Immediately!” His eyes were furious and Eren's heart made a rollover as he recognized Levi. In an instant he let go of Jean and saluted to the captain. “I'm sorry sir, it should never happen again! Sir!” 

“Weren't your orders to clean the kitchen?” “Yes, Sir. I cleaned it already, Sir!” Levi's eyebrows furrowed. “Why is it, Jaeger? That I found dirt there?” “I will-” “Go, and do it again! Immediately! And Kirschstein! Go and clean the rooms of all the new members and if I find one dust particle after you finished, you will do it all over again!” If they feared him not for his height then for his look, because it said 'Do it or die!'.

Eren wasn't running, he was fleeing. But what was he fleeing? Levi? The punishment? He didn't know. He scrubbed the bottom, the tables, all over again. His mind raced and he couldn't take one clear thought. But after an hour, he didn't need to, because Levi was entering the kitchen. The captain went to make himself a tea and didn't take notice of Eren.

The younger one was putting the cleaning material away and walked over to Levi. He stopped right in front of him, as Levi was taking the first sip of the tea. “Heichou, please punish me!” He said with an appealing voice and an delirious look in his eyes. Levi was choking on his tea instead.


	2. First Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren will get his punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm writing something like this, but I hope it's alright.  
> On thing that is extremely important for me on this post are the three rules of BDSM: sane, safe and consensual!  
> Hope you like it!

Levi looked shocked for a moment, then really confused. “What did you just say?” The younger one stood right in front of him. “Y-You know...I was sloppy with the cleaning, so I need to be punished!” He couldn't look him in the eyes, instead Eren focused on Levi's boots, what made the situation for him even worse.

The captain reached out and slapped him on the back of the head. “You mean that?” He asked still confused, but Eren only looked like a trodden dog. He just stood there, mumbling and scratching with his feet. “What is it, Jaeger?” Levi asked again, as Eren still focused on the boots. “That's not a punishment...” He said. “What do you mean?” Minute after minute Eren felt more and more like he would die out of shame. “If you only do that, I will be sloppy again...you need to punish me right!” A slight glimpse at Levi's eyes said him, that the captain really didn't understand.

Two grey eyes observed him, as the captain sighed and took a deep sip from the rest of his tea. Eren loved those eyes and now he could see them right and clear even for seconds, when he dared to look at them. “And what exact punishment do you estimate?”

Instead of an answer, Eren knelt down and began cleaning Levi's boots with his sleeve. “If you kick me again, your boots might get dirty!” Unnoticeable Levi swallowed and looked at the other one, down to his feet. He must admit, that he liked that look, someone kneeling down before him. But did the man before him really like it to be kicked by him? Was it that? Or was it because he feared to be kicked again? At least, Levi had left a permanent effect on the younger one, it seemed. 

“I really don't get you Jaeger!” He shook his head and drank up on his tea. Then he gave Eren the empty cup. “Clean that and take it back were it belongs.” After Eren took the cup with a confused look, his captain moved to the door and stopped there again. “If you really expect punishment, then come to my office at 6 p.m.” Then he left the room and a really bewildered Eren.

The rest of the day was calm and Eren finished his dutys and looked nervously on the clock. It was only half an hour until 6 p.m. He rushed over to his room and changed his clothes. There was one thing he didn't want to be punished for and that was if he himself was unclean. So he checked on everything again. His hair, his face and lastly his clothes and boots. As everything was fine, he had only ten minutes left and so he walked over to Levi's office.

His heart was beating as he walked the floor. What was the captain trying to do to him? He couldn't imagine. But he wanted to know. //Calm down already. You wanted this, so stop whimpering like a little child!// And how he wanted it, even if he couldn't really say why he wanted it? He had thought over some things. Even now Levi was his idol, nothing changed that. He had some special feelings for him. What he didn't know, was if it was simple affection or more something like love. All this lead to some other thoughts. What about Levi? Had he someone he loved? Had he ever had someone he loved? But that was nothing of Eren's concern.

As he stood before the door finally, his heart was racing and he feared to knock. For a few seconds he closed his eyes and breathed long in and out. Finally he took all his courage together and knocked. As the quiet “Yes?” of Levi sounded, he opened the door and walked in.

“Good evening, Heichou.” He said shyly. Then he closed the door and stood uncomfortable in the room, not trusting to move. Levi's office was a small room, with a desk, a chaise on the left wall and a small bookshelf on the right. The captain got up and walked over to Eren. “Take off your pants and get on the chaise!” He said in an authoritative tone. The younger one looked confused. “W-what?” “You heard me! Now do it!” Eren swallowed and began to take off his boots and his pants, then he walked over to the chaise an stopped before it. “How should I get on it?” Levi stared at him and especially on his shorts. “Take them off too and then get on it on all fours!” Was the next order and Levi indicated unmistakable on Eren's shorts.

Now Eren blushed and looked away, but he took off the shorts and climbed on the chaise. Levi walked over to the desk again and took something from it that Eren couldn't see. Then he came back to Eren and put his left hand under his chin to make him look up. “You wanted to be punished and you know how naughty kids get punished, do you?” In his right hand was a riding crop. “This will be your chastiser tonight.” He let go of Eren's chin and stood straight again. “ A last thing before we begin. I want that you talk to me if it is to much, is that clear?” Again Eren's heart was racing. “Yes, Sir!”

Finally Levi was walking over to his naked ass. Eren couldn't think anymore. Was this really true? He was half naked in Levi's office and he was going to punish him with a riding crop? “10 hits for the beginning.” He heard Levi say. Then he felt it, the first hit. It didn't really hurt because Levi didn't take too much power and he hit him only with the hard middle part of the crop. Then the second that hurt a little more. As the forth came, he felt a real pain. Also for the fifth, sixth and seventh. Then the eight was so painful that Eren made a painful whimper. This wasn't the middle part, it was the flexible part on the top, that made a popping sound as it hit the left cheek.

“Are you alright?” Came the question from Levi after Eren was whimpering. “Yes, Sir, I'm alright!” And yeah, he was alright. He felt the pain, but it was both. Painful and good. And for now he was sure about it. It wasn't only the pain, it was because he wanted Levi to do those things with him. The ninth and tenth came one on the other and Eren whimpered again.

“That should be it for tonight!” From the corner of his eye, Eren could see that Levi put the riding crop back on the desk, got something that looked like a handkerchief and a bottle out of it and walked back. He heard that something came out of the bottle and sensed something cold on his cheeks, that made him squeak again. His cheeks burned for a moment, but then it got better. “You're done for now, but you should mind your little problem down there!”

In an instant, Eren realized that he had no pants on again. With the problem Levi meant the boner between his legs. Again he wanted to die out of shame, but he was somehow lucky. “Then I should go to my room, if you allow me to!” “That is your own business. Go if you need to!” Levi hid a grin on his lips as he sat down and turned the other way. The other man shouldn't know, how much fun he had too with hitting him. Eren stood up, put on his pants shakily and staggered to the door. “Good night, Heichou.” “Good night.” 

He walked out the door and stopped on the nearby wall. In that night, he must have grinned like an idiot and in the office behind him, sat an very pleased captain, grinning like a cheshire cat.


	3. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was punished, but he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very long chapter, hope you like it.  
> Thanks again for the kudos! ~♥

This night Eren was sleeping on his stomach, but he was happy. He hadn't estimated that Levi would take the punishment this serious. On the other hand, Eren had practically prayed for it and he was glad he did. Even the fact his butt hurt didn't made it bad. The only thing he was really curious about, was if Levi liked it too.

Before he could really sleep he had to handle his little problem that Levi mentioned. He was far too aroused to sleep and he began to move his right hand softly up and down around his erection. His thoughts were only with Levi. He wished for his hand and his touch on his skin. As he came he realized what was his motivation for touching himself and so he took the blanket over his head in shame.

Wasn't it enough that he wanted to be punished by the captain? He was really glad that nobody could see his thoughts. After a few minutes he calmed down and took the blanket back down his head, but in the same moment he realized that his hand and some other body parts of him were really sticky. In the morning he must wash his bedclothes before Levi could check his room for cleanliness. But why? So he could get another reason to be punished, on the other hand, did he really want to be punished for dirty bed sheets because he had masturbated?

For a moment he really reasoned if he should wash the sheets right now, so Levi didn't have a chance to see it at all. Then he sighted and rolled up in his blanket. Again he couldn't think of anything but Levi and it followed him in his dreams.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The next day Eren was busy with his errands, he was sweeping the courtyard, as Levi walked over. The captain was holding some papers in one hand and looked busy as well. Yet, as he spotted Eren he came over to him and stopped in front of him.  
“Jaeger, what is this?” He asked, again in his authoritative tone. As Eren looked at him, he pointed down at his feet, so Eren could see that his boots were dusty. “Sorry sir! I will clean that right away!” Eren said, as if it was his fault and sat down. He took the bandanna from his hair and began cleaning up the boots. Instantly he swallowed in hope Levi didn't recognize. Only on his captain, he loved those boots. Again he had to think about the courthouse. In that moment, the desire to kiss these boots came up in him and he tried to fight it down.  
However Levi was enjoying the scene. Something said him that he really loved, seeing Jaeger on his knees, again in perfect kicking position, just without the bonds. “Are you better with cleaning now or do you need to be punished again?” He asked serious, but was mentally grinning.  
Eren stopped for a moment, but then answered. “I don't know, maybe you should check up on me again, Heichou?” Levi nudged him with his knee, so that Eren looked at him. “Should I or should I not, Jaeger?” The captain liked the shocked look in Jaeger's eyes. He had him right were he wanted him.  
Eren swallowed again, his eyes focusing on the ground. Then he took his courage together to look up again and said. “Yes Sir, you should.” With his soft voice and his begging eyes, he looked like the sheep begging the wolf to eat it. Levi pulled himself together, to not let his facade fade away. Then he turned around, to get back into the building. “You know, when and where you should be!”  
The younger man sat in the court and stared at the back of his superior, with one arm reaching for him. He hadn't finished cleaning the boots.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
At lunchtime, Eren wandered again to Armin. His friend was chatting with Jean, as they were eating. Of all people, why was he talking with Jean? “Hi Armin.” he said, as he was sitting next to him, just for a second forgetting, that his butt was still hurting. He made a really hurt face, as he clenched his teeth so he did not make a sound.  
Armin looked up a little bit worried. “Hi Eren, what's wrong? Are you alright?” Jean was laughing as he saw Eren's painful face. “What's wrong Jaeger? Got a good spanking from the captain?” As if he would know! All Eren was hoping for in that moment, was that he wasn't getting red. His luck Jean was getting it wrong. “You see Armin? Now he's angry at me again! I'm only making some jokes.” “Oh stop it already, you two!” Said Armin unnerved. Swallowing his anger, Eren looked at Armin again. “Can we talk later? Without him?”  
After lunch, Armin and Eren sat on the stairs to the passage. “Is this alright? What's wrong, you're making that face again?” Armin was a little bit worried about his friend. “You know, that damn idiot wasn't completely wrong...”  
His friend stared at him for a moment. “So, the captain did what to you?” Eren scratched his head, but he had the feeling he should talk to someone. “Ah...you know...I begged him to punish me...and...he did.” “Did he hurt you? Eren, what's wrong? Are you really alright?” The blonde put a hand on Eren's shoulder and gave him a really worried look.  
Eren smiled at him. “He did it, because I wanted to. But now, I don't know how to feel about it. I don't want him to stop, but I also...want more I think.” His friend closed his eyes for a moment, then took a deep breath and answered. “So, you're saying, you want to be punished...and hurt by him and now you want more? What more? Are you really sure about that?”  
Eren lifted his hands in an defending manner. “It's ok, you know, he said I should talk to him, if it was too much and he didn't hurt me bad. I want him to be more than that, but I don't know how...But don't tell Mikasa!”  
Armin didn't understand his friend at the moment. He didn't know what was the motivation to be hurt by someone you like, but he knew Eren long enough to understand that he didn't say something like that lightly.  
“I think you should talk to him really. It's ok, but I think you should be careful. I don't know what's in the captain's head, but don't let him beat you up for nothing, ok?” Eren knew that Armin tried to avoid the subject and he respected it. It seemed this was something even Armin couldn't understand. “It's ok, but thank you.” He smiled again at him.  
The blonde stood up. “Sorry, but I gotta go, there are some things to do.” “Don't mind, I got some things to do too.” He looked at Armin as he was heading to the court, as he heard another voice from that direction. “There you are!”  
That sounded like Jean, so Eren sneaked up on them and hid himself behind a corner. As he peeked around it he saw both of them and Jean had put an arm around Armin's hip. “Hey, stop that, not here!” Protested the shorter one. Now Eren was curious and followed them to the passage, were they hid in a corner and Jean was pushing Armin against the wall.  
“Is this better? There's nobody here!” “Yeah, but don't be so pushy all the time, you know I don't like that!” But then Armin twined his arms around Jean's neck and kissed him. Eren could do nothing but stare. This was the least he had estimated his best friend to do. Again he was asking himself //Why Jean?//  
He stumbled back to the court in shame. Then Levi came to his thoughts again. How would it be if he kissed him? He shook his head to make the thought go away, but it didn't work. Maybe, he could ask him about that, but he would get punished, not caressed. The rest of the day he was jealous of Armin for doing something out of the blue. He could never do that to Levi and hope to be alive after it.  
But on the other hand he wanted it so bad. Even the height difference should be no problem. If it was more comfortable for Levi, he would fall before him, so that his captain had to bow down to kiss him. If only he was kissed!  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
About 5:59 p.m. Eren stood before Levi's office again. His heart was pounding as he knocked and opened the door. “Good evening, Heichou!” He said as he walked in an quietly closed the door. “Should I get off my pants?” He asked hesitant.  
“No, get off your shirt and sit down!” Came the direct answer. Eren did as he said, took off his shirt and walked over to the chaise. Levi had put a big pillow there and Eren was really thankful for that. The captain stood up with a pair of leather handcuffs in his hand. “Put your arms on your back, we don't want you to interfere tonight.” He said calm and a little bit menacingly.  
As Eren put his arms to his back, Levi sat down to put on the cuffs. It reminded Eren on the chains they had put on him within the courthouse. But the one's Levi gave him were a lot more comfortable. With a slight push, the captain nudged him into the chaise again.  
He walked back to his desk and searched for something in the drawer. “Again I want you to talk to me if it's too much, but too make it easier I give you a safe word. If you can't handle it anymore, you say 'Sapphire', understood?” Finally he had found what he was searching for.  
“Yes, Sir!” “Then sit down comfortable and we will begin!” Eren heard a familiar fizzling sound and saw that Levi held a white candle in his hand. As he had lit it up, he walked over to Eren again. He put one foot on the chaise right next to Eren as he bowed over him. “Are you ready?”  
“Can I ask something first?” “What is it?” Eren looked away for a moment. “Will you reward me, if I am good?” Levi lifted his eyebrows and answered. “With what?” “I don't know, something nice?”  
Almost unnoticeable Levi smiled. “Maybe.” Then he turned the candle and let the first drop of hot wax drip down Eren's bare chest, without a warning. Eren winced and his first intention was to move his hands and sweep away the hot wax. But Levi knew why he had shackled him.  
He dripped 3 further drops on him, carefully sparing the really sensitive parts. Eren felt the pain when the wax hit his skin. He felt the warmth and the hurt slowly fading. Levi gave him enough time to feel it right and didn't rush it.  
Another drop ran down his belly nearly to his navel and he couldn't stop shaking in hope it wouldn't reach there. Again the pain wasn't really that bad but intensive. As Levi let the next drop fall, he dropped the candle a little as well, so Eren could feel the heat on his skin. He moved the candle careful along his side and lifted it again, to let two more drops hit Eren's stomach.  
“I think I should take this a little further, you`re such a good boy right now.” He blew the candle and put it on the desk. Then he stripped Eren's boots, one after the other and put them away. As he loosened the younger ones belt, Eren got nervous but let him do as he pleased.  
Levi had no problem, stripping his pants and shorts as well, so that Eren sat completely naked on the chaise. Then the captain lit the candle again and came back, again with one foot on the chaise. “Can we continue?” Eren swallowed hard and nodded.  
Then another drop of hot wax fell on his right thigh. As Eren felt the pain, he felt that a light panic came up on him. “Sapphire!” He begged promptly. Levi looked confused for a moment, but then he blew the candle again and put it away.  
Carefully he pulled Eren towards him to loosen his bindings. Then he took Eren's arms and rubbed them a little. “You're alright?” Levi asked gently. Eren looked at him relieved. “Yeah, it just...was a little to much...I think.”  
“It's ok.” What Eren didn't expected was that Levi really would stop, if he said the right word, but it was a good feeling how much he could trust him with that. The captain really didn't want to hurt him badly, that he was sure of now. Even if he didn't trust him with the candle and being completely naked, he thought, that for now he could trust him a little more.  
“So...I didn't get a reward now, do I?” He had calmed a little and wasn't sure, how he was able to ask something like that, but he did! “You didn't tell me what you want.” Remembered Levi again. “Maybe...maybe... a kiss?” Eren sensed how his face went red in seconds, but Levi grinned again and gave him a real gentle kiss.  
The only thing that wasn't right here, was the fact that Levi had to reach up for him, because he sat before Eren. But a kiss was a kiss after all and Eren enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the forth chapter on this fic and I have the feeling as if the chapters get longer and longer.  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Total bliss was everything that was in Eren's head that night. He didn't even knew how he had managed to get to his room. All that was on his mind, were the soft touches and the gentle kiss Levi had given him.  
He could taste his lips even now. It wasn't more than a glimpse of touching him, but it was way more than he had expected and he couldn't get his thoughts away from it. He felt like he was in a trance and his dreams that night gave in to his deepest fantasies.  
Eren stood there in the office again, naked, his right thumb raised to his lips, as he bit the tip of his fingernail. “Heichou~” he breathed in Levi's direction. As the captain walked over to him, he grabbed his member with a tight grip and pushed the tip of the riding crop against Eren's chin.  
“On your knees!”  
The cold grey eyes watched him carefully as he slowly got onto his knees, to follow the command like a good pet. He let go of his nail and put the hand back on his side, as he looked up again a little shy, following the crop under his chin.  
He felt the heat rushing to his lap again and knew that Levi had recognized it to. He hardened in his grip. “Did I allow you to do that?” He asked dangerously as he tapped the crop against the tip of his erection. “You're a bad pet!”  
A second later he felt the familiar pain from the riding crop on his ass. “I'm sorry, Heichou!” Levi gave him another two hits before he was satisfied. “Bend over!” Was the next command and Eren couldn't do much but obey.  
He heard the sound of Levi unfastening his belt and couldn't withstand to look at him. There he stood in all his glory opening his pants, to give Eren a short glimpse of what awaited him.  
The next thing he felt was Levi pressing against his bare ass. Eren was more than not ready for this but Levi wouldn't stop, would he? It took a moment of adjusting but finally he felt something warm and hard pushing against him. The moment he got in felt far more good then he expected and a loud moan escaped his throat as he finally woke up in wet pants.  
For minutes he was really confused why he was lying in bed and why the hell Levi wasn't there. Then it got to him, that he must have had a wet dream and he hid his face in the palms of his hands. “Man, why must it stop there?”  
Angrily he threw his blankets away and stood up, looking at the mess he had left. “So, this morning again...”  
~*~  
This morning Levi was busy, so it was Eld that gave him his daily duties. “The barns and the kitchen work. That's for today I think. What's up with you Eren? You look depressed.” Closed Eld finally and gave him a worried look. “Oh, don't tease him Eld!” Came a voice from the back. Petra walked over to the two of them and smiled brightly. “Maybe he is missing Levi!” She grinned.  
In an instant Eren's face reddened and he were really hastily in getting to the barns suddenly. “See? Bullseye!” Petra whispered to Eld. “What is it with him and the captain?” The young man gave Petra a puzzled look and shook his head. “Didn't you hear? They say he is going to him every evening since a few days!” “Fine, maybe the captain gave him some special advices?” “Oh, I bet he did!”  
~*~  
The work in the barns was a little bit relieving. Eren liked the horses and making it a little bit playful would be enough to bring his thoughts in another direction. He cleaned the boxes and brought the horses in the court to wash and curry them. As he began to clean the hooves of the forth horse he began to doubt he could finish in the right time to help in the kitchen.  
Finally he decided to ask for help, so he made a pause and searched for Armin. As usual it didn't took long to find him. Armin was busy with washing as always. “Hey Armin!” shouted Eren over the distance and Armin turned and waved his hand in Eren's direction. “Good morning Eren! How are you?” “I think I'm fine, but I got a little problem, could you help me?” “Sure, what is it?” “I'm busy with the barns and the horses, so I never be ready for the kitchen work. Could you help out for me?”  
Armin smiled at his friend. “Sure. I'm free for the rest of the day and I'm nearly finished here.” “Thank you!” Eren was relieved. “As long as you didn't expect me to help out afterwards, because then I'm busy.” The cheeks of the blonde got slowly red. “Busy? Wait, I remember, what was that with you and Jean the other day?” Now Armin got even redder. “What do you mean? Oh god, Eren, did you see us?” The boy turned away and tried to hide his face. “Y-yeah...I did...sorry, shouldn't I?” Eren was a little bit embarrassed first, but then he remembered about who they were talking.  
“Wait! This is horse-face we talk about!” “Don't call him that!” Armin turned angrily and stared at Eren. “Yeah, ok. But if he hurts you I will kill him!” “You don't need to! He is very nice and gentle...” His friend looked at the bottom and tangled his index fingers in one another.   
“Nice and gentle? What did he do to you?” It took Armin a while to look at Eren again. “Were you never in love with someone? Didn't you wish to be near that person? I know we're at the military now, but I have feelings for him and sharing such things with him really helps me to settle down.” “But...” “I'm not as strong as you are Eren. But I don't want you to slow down because of me! I want you to fight and me to back you up from the sidelines. He can help me with that as well!” He looked so glad as he said those words.  
For few seconds Eren was quiet. As he let those words sink in, he realized that there was somebody he loved. He could understand what Armin was trying to say.  
“I know...but did it have to be him? Really?” “He won't hurt me Eren! Because I will not let him. And even if he tried, he know's that you would transform into a Titan and eat him for that. So you don't have to worry!” “Yeah...I guess you're right.”  
~*~  
Lunch was a welcoming break for Eren and he ate a lot. The whole morning had he spent with cleaning the barns and looking after the horses. He was dirty all over but he didn't mind because he was so damn hungry. Even after most of the others had already left the dining area, Eren was still sitting there to settle down a little bit.  
But luck wasn't on his side. Levi approached his table and raised a critical eyebrow. “Jaeger? What is that again?” He asked as his index finger pointed all over him. Eren looked in shock down on himself to recognize his dirty clothes. “I'm sorry Heichou! I hadn't time to change clothes before lunch and I was hungry-” “Stop it! Do something about that look and after that clean the dining hall!” “But I'm not-” “Do you really want to answer me back?” As he said that, Levi put a hand on the table and leaned dangerously forward to look Eren in the eyes. He couldn't withstand those eyes, this dangerous glare that made him beg for more punishment. “N-No. Of course not, Heichou!” Levi smiled his devilish smile. “Good boy.”  
After the captain had left the room to, Eren sunk into his seat. He hadn't finished the horses now, but they had to wait obviously.  
~*~  
After he changed his clothes he came back to the now empty dining area. Nobody was there anymore, so he was all alone with cleaning the wide room. He began cleaning the tables. Good for him that everybody had already taken their plates to the kitchen and somebody else would clean them. Never in his life was he that particular with cleaning something. But he didn't want Levi to be upset about dirty tables. Maybe he would bent him over one of them?  
Eren shook his head and continued cleaning, now was not the time for this. It took him quite some time to finish only the tables. After that he started searching for a mop but couldn't find one. If he wanted to clean the floor he had to do it on his knees. He didn't spend more thoughts on that and got everything he needed.  
After a while of cleaning on the floor he heard the door and some steps. “As I see you're a good boy after all.” Levi definitely purred those words, right before closing the door and locking it. Eren swallowed, what did it mean? “Of course, Heichou!” He answered, cleaning a little bit faster. The captain approached him and grabbed a handful of Eren's hair. “Your hair on the other hand is as dirty as I remember it and you dirtied your pants again on that floor. Bad...”  
Eren stopped for a moment. He loved his fingers in his hair and that tight grip. It didn't hurt but it stated some sort of power play. Levi could do anything he wanted and Eren would let him. “Put off your pants!” Was the next order as Levi let go of his hair. Again Eren didn't hesitate to follow the order as he putt off his boots first and then his pants. “The shorts too!” Now he hesitated for a moment. “No one will be disturbing us. Go on!”  
He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that he could fully trust Levi on this. But it wasn't only this. When it came to combat or something else, he was sure he would trust him as much as he did now. He tried a short look at Levi and wasn't disappointed. He stood there, with the crop in his right hand and looked down on him. But neither did he look like he would beat the hell out of him any second nor did his looks stating him being too soft. He knew exactly what Eren wanted and what he could take, that Eren was sure of.  
“Do you remember the safe word?” Asked the captain after Eren had finally put off his shorts. “Yes! It's sapphire, Sir!” “Good pet.” He said with a buzzing sound in his voice. “Now continue cleaning!” A little slower as before Eren continued the cleaning. Then he felt weight on his back as Levi had approached him and carefully seated down on him. The leather of the crop was pressing against his ass and he knew what would come if Levi wasn't satisfied with him. “Why are you so slow? Do it faster!” He commanded and gave him a soft hit with the crop. “I'll do my best, Heichou~” Eren played high and purred the last word. “Did I allow you to speak like that? Faster!” Another two hits landed on his cheeks, this time really hurting. Eren sucked in the air for a moment but continued cleaning, doing it faster. “Good boy~” He had the feeling as if Levi's voice was vibrating in his body. He loved it, being under him, doing the work for him. Again he felt the crop, this time slipping between his cheeks, gently rubbing up and down. He couldn't swallow a light whimper.  
“Ahhh, do you like that? Want something else down there?” Levi was teasing him, but changed his mind and hit him again. Now Eren was sure that Levi enjoyed this little game as much as he did. But was it really a game? “Say it! What do you want there? Or maybe in you?” Now all of his restraint was gone, what could he lose? “I want you in me, Heichou~” Again Eren used a playful voice and purred the word. He couldn't see it, but he was damn sure that Levi was grinning about that.  
The captain stood up and hit him hard with the crop a few times. “Such a bad pet!” Eren whimpered because it really hurt this time. “Do you think you get what you want? Do you think you deserve it?” He walked over and stopped in front of Eren. Then he got on his knees to and put the tip of the crop under Eren's chin. “Tell me Jaeger? Did you ever suck dick?” Eren clenched his teeth and looked at Levi. “No, Sir!” This time Levi grinned for real. “Maybe if you learn, I give you what you want.” Then he stood up again and walked back to his last position.   
The captain knelt down again and Eren heard the sound of the crop falling to the floor. Levi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to himself balancing him on his lap. “Put your hands on my sides and leave them there. If you don't obey, I will stop what I'm about to do and you will get punished even more!” Eren did as his captain said and put his arms back at his sides. In the meantime one of Levi's hand's was slipping into his lap and he felt the slender fingers around his member again. Every touch of him was welcome. He loved it how careful Levi was with him. It took the captain not long to find the rhythm to stimulate his arousal the right way.

Eren moaned and begged for more. He wanted to bow down but Levi put his other hand on his throat to hold him up. Now Eren understood why Levi had him put his hands out of the way. It was really hard not to interfere and make him move faster. Then Levi's fingers placed around his neck and he began pressing against it. Not to much but Eren felt that it was harder to breathe now, but it didn't hurt. “Remember your safe word!” Levi whispered. Nearly after Levi saying it Eren came in an instant and rang after air. Immediately Levi put his hand away from his throat, but didn't let him go.  
Everything he wanted now, was for Levi to stay. He couldn't stand the thought of him going again and leaving him alone. His face was wet and he registered now that he was crying. But why? The captain carefully pushed him from his lap and put him down on the floor. Then he began cleaning up the mess Eren had made as he was coming. He was lying there, not moving with one arm over his eyes as Levi put on some antiseptic to the scores on his ass. “I'm sorry, that was a little bit too much I think. But you didn't stop me after all.” Had he just apologized for overdoing it? Eren didn't know what to do anymore. Levi even helped him back into his pants.  
Then it went totally silent in the room for a moment. As Eren put his arm away from his eyes he saw that Levi had crawled up to him and looked in his face. “Why are you crying?” He asked with a very soft voice. Those otherwise so cold gray eyes were now full of warmth and worry. Eren turned his head away. “Because you will leave now and I'll be alone again...” Even Eren was impressed over the words he had said in this moment. It was the truth, but he didn't want Levi to know it. Then he saw the smile. This bright smile that Levi probably never had shown anyone. As he layed one hand on Eren's cheek, he spoke in a very soft tone. “It's alright. I won't go. I have already fallen for you because you're such a good pet.”


End file.
